Horrid Henry and the Real Ghostbusters
by BlueBeam
Summary: A Crab octopus like ghost is causing trouble in Aston can the Real Ghostbusters stop the dangerous ghost before it's too late.


**Aston Primary**

One sunny morning in Aston primary Horrid Henry and his friends were outside in the playground.

"Hey Henry" said Rude Ralph

"Hi Ralph" said Henry

"You wanna come round to my House and watch Mutant Max" said Henry

"Yeah ok Henry"

"Alright everyone back to class" called Soggy Sid

Henry and Ralph were just walking into the entrance when Henry saw a Crab Octopus ghost was lurking in the corner

"Ralph did you see a ghost" said Henry

"No Henry there's no such things as ghosts why would the school be haunted" said Ralph

"Ha really ghosts aren't real bogey brain you been watching too much TV" called Moody Margert

"I saw it with my own eyes if I'm going to catch I will be called King Henry" said Henry

As Henry and Margret were bickering and arguing a scream was heard everyone was running outside.

"Everyone calm down everything will be alright" said Mrs Oddbot

"Waaaa I want my mommy" cried Weepy William

"Margret I'm scared "said Sour Susan

"Will you grow up I'm not afraid of nothing Susan" said Margret

"Ghost in the School Awsome cool let it destroy the School Hahaahahaha and hope it kiss Mrs Battle Axe" Henry smiled

"Soggy Sid will you go in their" said Mrs Oddbot

"Ahhrr okay" said Sid

Soggy Sid went into the building to check if the ghost was still in their.

He looked in the cafeteria but the 8 foot Crab Octopus ghost jumped in front of him scaring him. Sid raced out of the school.

"Are you all right"

"No I'm not we should call the Ghostbusters" said Sid shackly

* * *

 **Ghostbusters HQ New York**

"Hello Ghostbusters central what's seem to be a problem, what a ghost in Aston Primary okay the Ghostbusters will be there soon" said Janine

Janine slammed her fist on the alarm alerting the Ghostbusters

Peter,Ray,Egon and Winston came rushing down on the pole and Slimer who came in eating a sandwich

"Guys a ghost like crap octopus ghost is causing trouble in Aston Primary"

"We better get going" said Winston

The four Ghostbusters rushed to Ecto 1 got there Proton packs but Janine called them

"I'm coming to help you guys because its a class 6 ghost so your gonna need my help" said Janine

"Janine right we need her help to bust this ghost" said Egon

"Can i come too" creid Slimer

"of course Slimer" said Ray

Slimer went inside the Eto 1 and slimed Peter as always

"Slimer not again why do i always getting slimed aww well as it saves me being slimed by the ghost we are gonna bust but Green Spud cant help it"said Peter

Janine got into the back seat with Peter and Egon in her pink and blue Ghostbuster overall jumpsuit.

Our heroes speeded towards Aston Primary to fight the Crab Octopus ghost.

* * *

 **Aston Primary**

The Teachers and Students were waiting outside when Ecto 1 came though the School gate everyone were shouting happily because the Ghostbusters arrived. Peter,Ray,Egon and Winston Zeddemore came out first then Jainine and Slimer.

The Ghostbusters,Janine and Slimer went inside the School to bust the ghost

Slimer and Winston went East,Peter and Ray went North while Egon and Janine went south.

"Any signs yet Slimer"

"Nope"

As Winston and Slimer were walking the ghost jumped in front of them "Nyaaaaaa"

"Don't worry Slimer gotta make sure they are still there guys and Janine found the Ghost repeat"

"Winston we are coming our way" said Egon

Just then the ghost was zapped by Peter and Ray then Winston.

Just then Egon and Jaine came running in and zapped the Crab Octopus Ghost

"Slimer throw the trap" asked Peter

"Okay" Slimer responded

Slimer picked up the trap from Peter Proton Pack and threw it beneath the monster and opened the trap sucking the ghost into the trap.

"Good thing it took 5 Ghostbusters too take down a Class 6 Crab Octopus Ghost and Slimer threw and opened the trap" said Jaine

"Well done little Spud" said Ray

The Ghostbusters,Jaine and Slimer came out of the School with Peter holding the trap.

"Thank you Ghostbusters for saving Aston Primary" said Mrs Oddbot

"Hi I'm Perfect Peter I really like your work can I have a autograph please" said Perfect Peter sweetly

"Okay"said Ghostbuster Peter Venkman ruffling his hair

" I wanna be like you when I grow up" said Moody Margret

"I'm sure you can" said Janine

"Hello I'm Slimer wanna be friends" said Slimer"

"Okay" said Little Perfect Peter

"Don't worry Peter he's harmless and very friendly" said Egon putting a hand on his shoulder

"Egon did you call me"

"No Peter

"I like Happy Hippos"said Younger Peter

"Can I come play with you some time" said Slimer

"Awwww Slimer got a friend"said Janine

After the Real Ghostbusters gave the kids autographs and went back to HQ Slimer was waving to Perfect Peter goodbye and Perfect Peter waved back

"See you again soon"said Slimer with a tear in his eyes

"Ray"

Yeah Slimer"

"Will we see them again"

"Of course we will"

As so the Ghostbusters headed home to New York.


End file.
